


捕风捉影（中1）

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 凯东靳东单方性转





	捕风捉影（中1）

王凯的名字被挂上热搜的时候，当事人还枕着king size大床上柔软的枕头睡得正香。  
先醒过来的是靳东，捕捉到床头手机上的一连串未接来电和无休止的横幅通知推送。  
昨天晚上讨论孩子这件事算得上某种“无疾而终”，王凯没说完全答应，却也没逼着她吃避孕药。在这期间王凯还有几十个小时来转圜和反悔，靳东这样想着，眼下最紧急的事情是看看究竟发生了什么。

“喂。”靳东一开口的声音是哑着的，前夜变着法地叫人，撑得住才怪。  
对面的声音严肃得好似过冬：“王凯呢？”  
靳东懒懒抬起眼皮，看着时间想起来王凯还要早起，于是毫不留情地给了一脚，同时清了清嗓子和对面讲：“还没醒。”  
“二十分钟，让他收拾好下楼。”  
以前她也不是没替王凯接过经纪人的电话，只觉得这次语气完全不同，失了唠唠叨叨和婆婆妈妈，只剩下“命令”。

王凯方才被踹了一脚，翻了个身继续睡得人事不省，靳东把他扳成仰面朝天，腿一跨就坐了上去，不偏不倚地压到他最敏感的部位。靳东扭扭腰，摩擦之下那里起了点反应。靳东趴下去伏在他耳边，声音电流一样在王凯脑中炸开：“老公。”  
王凯就是这样被惊醒的，生理上的反应让他情难自禁：“这么早……？”  
“还有十五分钟，你经纪人在楼下。”靳东看他睁开眼睛，就灵巧地翻身下床，“给你煎个鸡蛋应该还来得及。”

给颗甜枣再打个巴掌，反了天了。王凯在心中腹诽两句，认命地钻进洗手间刷牙洗脸，加上换衣服和囫囵咽下一个荷包蛋的时间，不多不少，到他下楼的时候二十分钟还有一分钟的富余。

 

微博热搜第一明晃晃地挂着王凯夜会神秘女子疑似恋情曝光的图片，要不是此情此景就发生在昨天，把照片拿去给靳东看，她也认不出这个被马赛克抹得一团模糊的人是自己。  
没什么威胁，陈诚在面前滔滔不绝，王凯脑子里就越是昨天旖旎暧昧的画面。他的指关节有节奏地在桌上扣，实际上那个节奏是他们昨天晚上做爱抽插时候的。道德这根弦难得松懈一回，别人谈论正儿八经话题的时候分心去想床笫之间那点事情，也不能算不道德，但是放在王凯身上确实罕见得很。  
“从此君王不早朝”，王凯过了一把昏君的瘾，但是没想多久就被经纪人喊回来：“我刚刚跟你说的你听到没有？”  
“啊？”  
王凯看着陈诚黑脸暗自好笑，面上还是那个乖顺的王凯的样子：“我再听一遍。”

收敛一点，转发一下工作室的公关稿，王凯听下来只有这两个中心意思。转发是随手的事情，他不转发也大可交给陈诚。至于前者，收敛不太容易收敛，所谓“小别胜新婚”，何况昨天他们还在讨论孩子的事情。  
王凯又走神到前一天晚上，靳东吹了他一脸的烟雾：“但我突然觉得也没什么不好。”确实没什么不好，除开烟云笼罩地撩拨他这一点。  
“你笑什么？”经纪人点点桌子。  
“没什么，我知道了。”

 

被勒令坐了大半天的工作室，王凯回家的时候靳东已经开始准备晚饭。打开家门，馥郁的香料气味隔着半个家飘过来，探进厨房才看得到炉灶前面忙碌的身影。  
“做什么呢？”明知故问。  
靳东拢了拢头发，当王凯不存在在厨房一样从他身侧绕过去，从冰箱里拿了一罐椰浆，打开，倒进锅里。然后才转身给王凯一个回应：“咖喱鸡。”  
“嗯，闻出来了。”王凯深吸了一口飘散着香味的空气，低头和靳东交换了一个吻，“什么时候能好？”  
“五分钟吧。”靳东这时候已经被王凯完全抱住，困在他身体里无法动弹。

靳东在家里没穿胸罩，只穿了一条黑色睡裙，外面裹了条完全不搭的粉红色围裙。王凯从后面解掉围裙背后的系带，褪去完全的居家装扮以后，黑色布料下的赤裸身体多出一点性感的、诱惑的味道。  
“哎，就等五分钟，关了火再来。”  
王凯扯下自己的运动短裤，松紧带最大的优点就在这里：“不行，它已经等不及了。”  
靳东惊讶于他硬起来的速度，在完全和床事不沾边的咖喱的香味里被硕大鼓胀的一团吸引住，一把拽下来王凯下身仅剩的底裤。

靳东用手捉住那根东西，上下搓动，蹲下身用嘴伺候它。硕大的前端被包裹进温润的口腔，柔软的舌头在早已经湿漉漉的茎体上变本加厉地舔舐，牙齿轻轻磕在上头，像指甲刮过黑板一样，搔得王凯心里一阵痒。  
靳东吮吸得用力，两颊都凹下去，王凯挺身将自己又送进去一点，直捣她喉咙。  
“今天怎么这么卖力？”王凯伸手抚靳东的脸，看她一张小脸已经染上一层红色，带点热度。  
靳东被他的东西抵得说不出话来，嗯嗯啊啊地哼着，那里头有深渊似的快感，还带点无处发泄的委屈。  
靳东缓缓将王凯的东西吐出来，又只剩前端一点被她含在嘴里，嘴唇同它亲密触碰，发出淫靡又浪荡的声响。她此刻跪在冰冷的瓷砖地上，刚刚将王凯整根没入的时候已经管不得那么多，只记得在那种巨大的快感之中失了力道。

王凯脸上因此浮现出满足的笑容，下腹一紧就把浓稠的白浊全数射进靳东嘴里，像用卡仕达酱填满泡芙的外壳。靳东扬起脸来看着王凯，乖巧地像只兔子，嘴里的东西在她脑中比真正泡芙里的卡仕达酱要甜腻百倍千倍。所以她乖巧地咽了下去。  
“起来。”王凯拽起她的手，把靳东从自己腿间捞起来拥在怀里，“跪了这么久，也不说一声。”  
靳东仰头凑到王凯唇边落下一个吻：“甘之如饴。”

 

吞下去的精液是丰盛的前菜，咖喱鸡端上桌的时候靳东几乎已经失去胃口，王凯倒是吃得津津有味。  
“你中午没吃饭？”  
“吃了，没吃饱。”  
“我看到你转发的微博了。”  
“什么？”王凯吐出块鸡骨头，余光瞥见靳东的筷子还架在碗上，抬起头来看见小女朋友一脸不算高兴的样子，“陈诚让我转的。”

“所以我不是你的女朋友？”声明里面明晃晃写着“视频中女子与王凯先生为正常同事关系”，明知道是公关措辞但还能一本正经地吃醋的大概只有靳东一个人。  
“嗯……”王凯放下筷子故作深沉地思考，“确实不是。”  
靳东蓦地变了脸色，重重把筷子拍在桌上。  
“昨天都叫我老公了，你应该是我老婆才对。”  
靳东的脸唰地染上浆果般的红色，她害羞的时候少之又少，此刻算是，于是变得珍贵起来。珍贵得让王凯放下面前的食物，抱她起来去完成刚刚还没进入最精彩部分的事情。

“别进去，就在这。”靳东抬手指了指敞开的厨房中央空荡又宽阔的流理台。  
“这儿没有东西。”王凯抱着她踟蹰。  
“放我下来，你去拿。”靳东捏了捏王凯的手腕，“喂，不要套。”  
王凯直接把靳东放在大理石台面上，被空调风吹得冰凉的大理石板贴上皮肤，起了薄薄一层鸡皮疙瘩。

 

王凯确实依言拿了东西，回来的时候靳东正脱下自己的睡裙铺在光滑的台面，背对着他的是诱人的身体。  
“太冷了。”  
“我知道。”王凯解了自己的衬衫也铺上去，转身就把靳东翻过来压制住，武打招式般行云流水。  
靳东上手要去拿润滑，被王凯钳住：“我来。”

扩张的过程无比顺利，王凯想起来昨天他在靳东给自己扩张的时间中被勒令抽一支烟，现在觉得那点尼古丁烧得太是时候。即使只是伸进手指，他也感觉到靳东在愉悦地接纳，他不敢想没了烟自己要如何捱过那段得不到却在骚动的时刻，也突然感慨自己是如此幸福。  
要伸进去第三根手指的时候，靳东握住了他的阴茎，慢慢退到下头悬挂的球体，不轻不重地捏了一下：“直接进来。”

后头的孔穴里已经填满粘腻湿润的液体，王凯几乎是滑进去的，确实用不到第三根手指。  
王凯的动作快速又精准，背后铺着的睡裙和衬衣被靳东胡乱地揪住，揉成皱巴巴的一团。窝在这个黑白布料临时构筑的坚硬且冰凉的巢穴里面，他们都感受到与柔软的大床迥然不同的体验。  
靳东觉得自己整副骨骼在坚硬的表面硌得发痛，王凯每一次捣弄她的敏感点都用了不小的力气，冲上顶峰的时候她甚至有快被按进台面里的错觉，说不定爬起来的时候那里就留下完整的一套骨骼化石，纹路清晰又完整。

王凯将一只手从狭窄的，靳东的腰和台面之间的空隙穿过去，搂住她盈盈一握的纤软腰肢。  
“我射进去，嗯？”  
“我们生个孩子吧？”  
“然后嫁给我？”

靳东不说话，只是抬了抬腰，又点点头。  
王凯得到这种允许，用自己的精液灌满靳东。粘腻的液体滴滴答答从那个不大的入口落下来，沾满底下皱皱巴巴的布料。  
靳东在自己身下用手指沾了点那个成分复杂的液体，在王凯唇上抹开晶亮的一层。  
“嫁给你这件事我要再考虑一下。”  
“啊？”  
“戒指都没有还求婚？”


End file.
